


I need you...

by sapphicqueen3000



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, kaleb centric, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueen3000/pseuds/sapphicqueen3000
Summary: Jed only gets to Kaleb when he needs comfort and Kaleb is tired of it.
Relationships: Kaleb Hawkins & Jed, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed/Original Character(s), Milton "MG" Greasley/Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, jaleb - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	I need you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written a fanfic in while and this is my first time on here so be merciful but tell me what you think!!

Kaleb starred at the white sealing of his room unable to sleep; he grabbed his phone from the drawer beside his bed and opened it; no messages as expected; he exhaled and put his phone back to the drawer. He was tired of Jed's behavior he felt played and used, he kept flirting with him and went to him when he needed comfort and then ghosted him right after he got what he wanted, it was more than tiring...it was…he didnt know what exactly it was. He got him self up, put on a night robe and headed torwards the school's kitchen; to his suprise when he got there he saw…him.  
Jed was wearing a school hoodie and some pijama pants he had a pair of headphones on and so didn't notice Kaleb right away, Kaleb tried to go pass him and get some blood from the frizzer and just go back to his room but once he stepped closer Jed smelled his cologne, he took his headphones out and starred at him for some seconds,  
"Hey…" Jed said but Kaleb refused to look at his face  
"Hey" he said with a cold tone in his voice.  
"Came up for a snack did ya?" he said trying to break the ice unsuccsesfully,  
"Yeah" he then proceeded to go torwards the frizer but Jed grabbed his arm and stopped him, he was now close ,too close…  
"Kaleb…wait" he took a breath and released Kaleb's arm but didn't step back "I am sorry, I've been a douche to you these past months and I know its not fair, all you do is help me and I just…I just ignore you and take you for granted, but I need you Kaleb…I need you in my life, more than you know" Kaleb was frozen his head was filled with thousands of thoughts, should he forgive him? in what way did he need him for? was it worth it risking his heart getting shattered over a late night's kitchen talk?  
"I...I need time" he finally said  
"You can have as much time as you need, and whatever you decide I understand" Jed walked torwards the door and putted his headphones back on leaving Kaleb alone with his thoughts.  
The next day he went to his classes with zero hours of sleep and his head traveling on the last night's revealetion. On magical history class Kaleb had completely zoned out and MG noticed that and tried to bring him back to reality, Kaleb was finally brought back by the school's bellring,  
"Are you okay bro?" MG asked him while they were packing their stuff  
"Yeah I am fine, I was just thinking thats all" he said but MG didn't buy it  
"Okay you need to start putting boundries with Jed you cant let him treat you like that !" he said completely misreading the situation  
"Huh? No he…he told me he wants me, well not exactly but kinda" he said replaying his words in his mind  
"Whaaat?! That's great news right?" he went in for a hug but Kaleb was buisy thinking once more "Bruh MG here?"  
"Um…sorry bro. It was weird and to be honest with you I am still not sure what to do"  
"Do you need some advice or do you even wanna talk about it?" he asked trying to be supportive  
"I would like to talk about it yes" , they went to sit somewhere a little more quite and Kaleb started ranting about last night and about his genuine feelings about the situation with Jed that were all so much and all so confusing, he went on and on for hours -they definetly skipped some periods in the process- after saying everything out loud he felt a wave of relief leaving his body…he knew what he'd do.  
Kaleb had texted Jed to meet him in the in the deck after school, the air was hitting his face and as the minutes came by the urge to text Jed again and cancel the meeting was getting stronger, he took a few deep breaths and after some seconds he saw Jed coming torwards him. Jed was moving slowly and his head was looking down the whole way, he kept whispering "...everything is gonna be okay…" to him self forgetting Kaleb's super hearing, Kaleb didn't mock him or laugh he just understood where that anxiety was coming from and just pretended he hadn't heard anything when he finally showed up in front of him.  
"Hey…" he said and took another deep breath  
"Hi…" Jed swallowed a scream and took his eyes from the ground and focused them onto Kaleb, he was staring at him too though, noticing all the details in his tall body, diving deep into his dark brown eyes, they had both gotten distracted by each other and giggled when they realized the awkward silence.  
"I thought about what you said last night and I do have one more question to ask"  
"Yeah sure ask away"  
"What exactly did you mean by you needing me? Cause you know there's a thing or two I cant provide you since I am asexual and all…" he said and Jed burst into laughter and Kaleb crossed his arms and raised his eybrow  
"I am sorry…I am sorry...it not funny" he said in between his laughter "I know that silly, I meant more of mentally and emotionally" he said with a big grin on his face and Kaleb's cheeks had gotten red  
"Okay…um…I think I would like to be in your life too, BUT , you need to promise me this is serius cause I can't take any more pain Jed" Jed's smile faded away  
"I am serius I promise you that…I am so sorry for the pain I caused you Kaleb I really am" Kaleb got a few steps closer and wrapped his arms around Jed's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him,  
"I know" he said and kissed him once more.  
After they pulled away they both giggled and looked at each other's eyes, Kaleb fall into Jed's hug and didn't really want to let him go,  
"This feels like some kind of dream" he mumered with his face burried in Jed's jacket  
"You can't be dreaming if you haven't slept in one day" he said with a semi serious tone "Seriously you look exausted" he said and Kaleb pulled his face away,  
"No I haven't slept but hey it was your fault" he said and pocked him  
"Okay then you should go sleep now, vampire or not you need sleep" he said while holding his face  
"I cant MG and Kym have taken over" he said with a disgusted look in his face that made Jed laugh  
"You can come sleep at my room you are not staying up all night again" Kaleb exhaled and noded in agreement "Lucky for you you can have the whole room for yourself" he said and kissed his forehead  
"What? I dont wanna be alone in your room it feels weird" Jed rolled his eyes  
"And how are you suppose to sleep sir?"  
"I was thinking we could cuddle" he said and his face was red  
"Wow I didn't think you'd be the one to suggest that…! You are full of suprises Kaleb Hawkins!"Kaleb laughed and pushed him away teasingly while Jed was giving kisses all over his head…


End file.
